More Than Just A Dream
by ItsMyLittleSecret
Summary: Bella gets a visit from her ex in the middle of the night... Will she fall into old habits or will she be able to take control of the situation?


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and never will...

* * *

I did the whole "serious relationship" thing and it ended horribly. A few months later I started getting back out there and went on a handful of dates, but let's be honest...dating is exhausting.

It's Saturday night and I've decided to crawl into my big comfy bed and read. What better way to occupy my sex deprived self than immersing myself in smut filled fanfiction, am I right?

-xxxxx-

Holy shit, is it seriously already almost 2 am? I should probably get some sleep, but damn this story is getting juicy. I'm seriously debating whether or not I should grab my trusty vibrator to help me through this sexual frustration when I hear a the very distinct sound of a lock turning and my front door opening.

God dammit! I knew I should have made that shithead give me back my key. I toss on an oversized t-shirt and stomp out to the living room. Lounging on my couch and making himself at home is Jacob Black, my ex "serious relationship."

"Belly!" He shouts, with far too much enthusiasm. Great, apparently he's drunk...again. "I've missed you so much! I just had to see you. I just want to hold you baby." I'm going to assume that his intention is to launch himself into my arms, but my quick side step causes him to miss me completely and smash into my bookshelf.

"Jake, what the fuck dude? Get out of my house you ass!"

"But Belly I said I miss you." Apparently the walk from the bookshelf to the couch is too difficult because he has now dropped to the ground and is crawling towards me instead. I'm about to rip into him about letting himself into my house in the middle of the night when there is a knock on my front door. What the fuck? Who the hell is at my house at this time?

I throw open the front door and what do I find? A naked chick. Okay I guess she isn't totally naked, but the cliche trench coat hanging open isn't covering anything so I think naked pretty much sums it up.

"Um, I'm looking for Jake. He told me I could meet him here."

"Yah no, not happening."

"He isn't here yet? I thought I saw his car out front..." She tries to squeeze around me, but I manage to slam the door before she makes it inside.

Ok, so Jake isn't just drunk. He's drunk and horny. And apparently the furious look I'm directing at him isn't registering as anything but hilarious because he starts giggling like a fucking school girl.

"You seriously drunk dialed some chick to get some ass and told her to meet you at my house?! How stupid are you?"

I can see the exact moment it clicks in his head that his hook up didn't make it in the house. He looks like a kid who just had his puppy kicked or something. Ugh he is so infuriating! And it pisses me off even more that he always gets me with that little boy pouty face. It is practically impossible to yell at him when he pulls that shit.

I settle into the end of the sectional couch furthest away from him so I don't accidentally get carried away and strangle his stupid ass.

"I'm really sorry Bells." Oh god, please don't start whining... "I guess I was just thinking about you when we were all out tonight. We started drinking and then Leah started up with all the grinding on the dance floor. And you know how turned on I get with the dancing..." Apparently it isn't just the dancing that turns him on because he is starting to rub himself while talking about it. And I can't help but watch as the bulge in the pants gets bigger.

Fuck me. Am I seriously turned on right now? Why did he have to come over tonight when I was reading all sorts of smut online and was already feeling horny? Come on Bella, get it together. You cannot sleep with Jake. Especially after he cheated on you. But damn the sex was always so good... Shit shit shit! Am I seriously even considering this? No. I will not sleep with him. But that doesn't mean I can't get a little something out of this too right? Fuck it.

I slowly spread my legs apart and lift one foot onto the couch. Jake isn't talking anymore. He's just lying back with his eyes barely opened and continuing to rub himself from outside his pants. I run my hand up my leg and start to make circle patterns on my inner thigh with my index finger. I lay my head back, close my eyes, and let out a sexy little sigh. I don't look to see if I have his attention, but I swear I can feel his eyes on me.

I slowly start making my way closer to my center, lifting my big t-shirt as I go. I hear his sharp intake of breath and his whispered "holy fuck," but I don't stop. I run my fingers through my wetness, and I can't help but smile knowing that he is watching my every move.

I hear him stumble around, but I keep my eyes closed. The couch dips down next to me and I can hear his breathing getting louder. "So fucking hot Bella." I slowly open my eyes and I can see the hunger in his. Obviously he wants me, but this is my game. I will stay in control of this.

I glance down and he has his pants undone and his hand in his boxers, but it's not enough. "Take your clothes off." I demand. Of course he's quick to comply. He's drunk, not stupid.

"Babe I'm going to fuck you so good."

"Actually you're not." The look of confusion on his face is hysterical. "Jake, I don't know where you've been sticking that thing so no, you aren't going to fuck me. But I am so damn horny and I don't think you'll have any problem helping me out with that problem."

I can see the wheels turning in his head. No doubt he's trying to think of a way to turn the tables so he is in control, but I think it sounds like too much work because it takes about 15 seconds before he asks for me to tell him what I want.

I swear I'm even wetter now just knowing that I have the control and I can't help the moan that escapes. "Just touch me. Now." This boy doesn't need to be told twice. I close my eyes and wait for the feel of his strong hands, but I'm pleasantly surprised when I feel his tongue sliding up my slit. He takes his time with slow licks before he starts his assault on my clit and curls two fingers inside of me. It doesn't take long before I'm shuttering and mumbling "oh fuck" and "don't stop" on repeat. He continues pumping his fingers in me as I ride out my orgasm.

He starts covering my hip bones with wet kisses and slowing making his way up my stomach. I grab the bottom of my t-shirt and pull it over my head to give him better access. Once I'm sprawled out naked in front of him I throw my head back again and close my eyes to soak in the feeling of his mouth on my skin. The great thing about him being my ex is the fact that he knows what I like and I don't have to direct him to where I want him. His tongue flicks over my nipple and soon he's tugging on it with his teeth. Not one to let the other side feel left out his fingers tweak and pull on my other nipple.

I can't help but moan as I push my chest forward. I can feel his hard length pressed on my leg and I rub my leg against it. He lets out a throaty moan and thrusts against my leg as he starts licking up my neck towards my ear.

"You are so hot Bells. Please, I need to be inside of you. You know it'll be amazing. just like old times."

Do you have any clue how damn hard it is to say no when all you want is some damn penetration? Ugh, stay strong Bella. You can do this.

I give him a little shove and he sits up. His eyes light up like a kid at Christmas when I start pushing him down onto his back. "I already told you, we aren't fucking. Just do what I ask and I won't kick you out of my fucking house right now, got it?"

He nods his head quickly and I reward him with my hand fisting around his dick. He moans loudly as I start working my hand up and down his length. He isn't one to miss the show so I know when I look up at him through my lashes he'll be staring right back at me. I hold his gaze with mine as my tongue snakes out and licks the moisture off the tip of his cock. His hips involuntarily thrust toward my face and I stop all my movements and just smile at him.

"Please Bell, I'll beg if I have to. Just put my dick in your mouth."

"Oh you'll beg huh? That could be fun..."

"Seriously, I will do whatever the fuck you want. I just need that hot little mouth on me. Please please please-" His words cut off abruptly as I slide my mouth down his length. I bob my head slowly and swirl my tongue around him. His moans and grunts are turning me on even more and I can't help but run one of my hand down to my clit and start rubbing myself.

I can tell he's getting close, but I'm sure as hell not done with him yet and I know if he cums now his drunk ass will just pass out. I let him out of my mouth with a pop and he groans in frustration.

I slide myself up his body, making sure my breasts are rubbing all over him. I rub my wetness along the length of his erection, never getting to close to the end because I know he'll try to "slip" on in.

"Jake, I need you to go get something from my room for me."

"A condom?"

"No you moron. In the drawer of my nightstand is a toy. Bring it out here and I'll let you fuck me... with it." He practically dumps me on the floor in his rush to make it to my bedroom. Apparently you bring sexy times into the mix and his drunk ass is more than able to run without stumbling or running into walls. He's back in record time and drops to his knees next to the couch.

Wasting no time, he spreads my legs and starts rubbing the end of my toy through my wet folds. After a few passes he starts to slowly push it inside of me. I don't even try to hold in my groan. I not sure what he thinks about this, but at the same time I really don't care.

"Damn Bella. This is way hotter than I thought it'd be." He looks mesmerized and is staring intently as he pushes it in and out of me. "How's that? Does this really feel as good as a real dick?"

Between moans I'm able to reply "This baby can do things you can't my friend..."

Because he's an idiot he stops everything. "What do you mean things I can't do?"

"Don't you dare fucking stop what you are doing!" He realizes he is slacking on his job and promptly starts pounding into me with my favorite toy. "Now turn it on."

"Turn what on?" At least this time he didn't stop everything to ask his stupid question.

"The button. Push the fucking button."

"There are buttons on this thing?"

"Oh my god seriously?! Do you not know how a vibrator works?" I reach down and push that magic little button that turns on the vibrator in the little rabbit ears currently pushed up against my clit. Fuck that is what I needed. It only takes moments before I can feel my muscle starting to quiver and my whole body starts heating up.

I look over to Jacob and I can see he is using one hand to fuck me and the other is working his cock. He sees me eyeing his goods and can obviously see how close I am. He releases his cock and reaches towards the vibrator. Hot damn he was obviously paying attention to me pushing the button because he cranked up the speed and I can't hold it back. WIth a couple moans I'm cumming all over my beloved toy. Jacob follows right behind me and I feel him blow his load all over my thigh.

Fuck me. That is definitely what I needed. I stumble towards the bathroom on unsteady legs to clean myself up. Amazingly when I make it back to the living room Jake is still awake and laying down on the couch with a huge grin on his face.

"Stop grinning. You look retarded. Sleep on the couch if you have to and let yourself out in the morning. You better be gone by time I wake up."

"Are you sure Bells? We could always have a repeat performance tomorrow?" He says as he wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"Definitely no."

I walk back to my room and shut the door so I don't have to listen to him snoring all night. Thank god he is drunk. I can totally play it off as him having some crazy sex dream about me and nobody will ever know the truth.


End file.
